


Love the Sinner

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nii stumbles into Tenpou's library while looking for something he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love the Sinner

**Title: Love the Sinner**  
**Author:** kansouame  
**Warnings:** Not Worksafe - NC-17  
**Pairing(s):** Tenpou/Nii  
**Disclaimer:** All of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.

 

He woke slowly, taking in a deep breath and fighting to open his eyes. They felt heavy and sticky. He blinked rapidly trying to get accustomed to the blinding light and finally managed to focus on an unfamiliar ceiling. As he started to sit up, he was suddenly jerked back down by something attached to his neck. Reaching up, Nii felt the leather collar that encircled his throat and heard the chain rattle as he tried to turn. The links were cold when they slid through his fingers. He followed the chain with his eyes to where it was bolted to the wall. He gave it a few good yanks but it was sturdy and apparently soundly bolted. Sitting back on his heels he studied the chain for a bit. _Interesting_. He thought. _How did I get into this mess?_

The last thing Nii remembered was stepping into what looked like a very messy library. He had been perfecting a new technique he had learned that allowed him to will himself where he wanted to be without needing to _see_ the destination. Time and space did not matter, just _need_. His most recent obsession was combining magic with science, a banned art, to be sure. But it would allow him to accomplish his goals quickly and efficiently, if he could get his hands on the books that he was looking for and this place was where the darkness had brought him. With only a thought and concentration that he had fine tuned to perfection, Nii had willed himself to the place that was most likely to have what he needed.

His fingers began to trace the collar. It was made of heavy but soft leather. The locking mechanism was small and flat and by the feel of it, there was a diminutive keyhole. Not something that could be easily broken or picked if it was around your neck. Nii yanked once again on the chain where it connected to the collar. It looked like a little magic was in order. Before the words that would have released him left his lips, he heard a noise from behind the door leading into the library.

Tenpou juggled his papers as he tried to open the door and not drop the cigarette that dangled from his lips. He had to get his mission report in to headquarters today or Commander Gojun would be on his case. Before he left, he wanted to check on his prisoner. It had been late evening and while looking up maps of the lower world for a mission, a sudden darkness had filled his library. Before his eyes, a figure had begun to materialize in the dim light. Luckily, the man had been facing away from Tenpou, who had grabbed the closest object, a rather large dictionary, and brought it down on the intruder's head. He had gone down like a sack of potatoes.

The Field Marshall rolled the man over and was astonished by the handsome, youthful face. He had messy black hair, stubble on his chin and was dressed in a wrinkled blue button-down shirt, jeans and black loafers. Tenpou had noticed the ink stains on the young man's fingers and took that as an indication that he was a scholar of some sort, which had piqued his interest. So much so, that rather than turn the man over, he saw to his injuries and placed him in the collar and chain to make sure he stayed put. He had smiled lewdly to himself at what that collar represented and how fun it had been to play with General Kenren when he had been chained there last. That same smile now graced Tenpou's face as he opened the door and locked eyes with his prisoner.

"Good to see you are awake. Care to tell me who you are and why you are in my library?" Tenpou ground out his cigarette in the overfull, ceramic, frog ashtray on his desk.

"My, my, is that any way to greet a guest? Usually we say 'Good Day' or some such pleasantry." Nii sat cross-legged on the small futon that had been placed under the chain and collar against the wall. His smile was small but friendly and his eyes crinkled up as if being collared and chained was as normal as being asked to tea.

Tenpou snorted softly. "I apologize for my rude behavior but you have to admit that you were the one trespassing in my home and, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have somewhere to be at the moment. When I return, perhaps you will give me your name and we can continue where we left off." He turned to go.

"Wait, you can't mean to leave me here with no one to talk to and nothing to do." Nii pouted. "So unkind."

Arching an eyebrow, Tenpou's eyes fell on a small bundle on the floor behind his desk. He reached over grasping the soft material and tossed it at his prisoner. "Here, Goku must have forgotten this when he was here last. It can keep you company until I get back."

The plush toy hit Nii in the chest with a muffled thump and he instinctively held it close. By the time he looked up, the door was closing and his host had gone. Examining the toy, Nii found himself face to face with a small stuffed bunny. "Well my little friend, it looks like you and I are all alone. I wonder what kind of trouble we can get into." He smiled at button eyes and then tucked the toy under his arm. Looking around the library, he figured now was as good a time as any to look for what he had come here for originally. With a few whispered words, he touched the lock and the collar fell from his neck.

Holding up his new friend, Nii spoke casually. "Now that wasn't so hard was it? You should always be careful what you unleash in your home. Right little bunny?" Nii shook the rabbit a bit and watched its ears flap back and forth in a nod of agreement. "I just knew we would be fast friends," he said with a grin.

Rising to his feet in one graceful movement, Nii pulled out a crumpled pack of smokes and a lighter. He lit a cigarette and began hunting through the library. Every time he found a book that he wanted he would ask the bunny if he thought this was the one and the bunny would nod its agreement. Nii would then mark his selection by pulling the book out slightly but not taking it off its shelf. Making the tomes easier to find when he decided it was time to leave. "I think our host should be returning soon, don't you hunny bunny? Oooh, I like that name."

He put out his cigarette in the overflowing ashtray as his captor had, then sat back down on the futon and lifted the collar to his neck with a whisper; there was a click as it locked back into place. Leaning back against the wall, he tucked the toy under his arm and dozed lightly, waiting for his sexy, yummy keeper to return. He just knew things were going to be _interesting_.

The door opened and Tenpou entered his library. His guest was where he'd left him, now asleep with the silly toy cuddled in his arms. It was a cute sight, Tenpou admitted to himself as he set down a tray of food and pot of tea. He knew that he should be more wary of the man but his curiosity was greater than his fear. Maybe Kenren was right, _we have become too complacent_.

Tenpou raised his eyes and was surprised to find dark eyes studying him in return. He shivered at the intensity of the scrutiny and emotions he saw behind them. He found himself shifting uncomfortably. "Like what you see?" He asked defensively.

Nii licked his lips slowly. "If I must answer that question too, then I would have to say… Yes, I like very much what I see." He placed the bunny toy on the futon, propped against the wall like an innocent spectator.

"I brought you something to eat. I thought we could share some tea, and maybe you will tell me your name and why and how you have come here. I rather doubt that you are here just to see me." Tenpou slowly poured a cup of tea for his prisoner and waited for the man to take the cup before he poured his own. The man seemed to be waiting for something, so Tenpou took a sip and smiled when the dark-haired man did the same.

"My name is Tenpou Gensui, and you are in my home here in Tenkai. I would normally have welcomed you properly but you seem to have arrived in a peculiar fashion as opposed to using the front door." Tenpou smiled politely even as his eyes narrowed. "Do you have a name?"

"Tenkai? Heaven? A sinner like me allowed in heaven? Hoo, boy. Now that is amusing." Nii took another sip of his tea and pointedly observed the futon while caressing the links of chain attached to the collar around his neck. "Apparently, there is more sinning going on in Heaven than one would have originally thought," he replied with a smirk.

Tenpou crossed his legs and gracefully sank down on the futon next to his guest. "Hmm.. Sin? Why would you think that you were a sinner? Did you come here to harm others? If that is the case, I feel I should tell you that I will do all in my power to stop you." He gave Nii a level gaze that showed no fear and promised that he could back up his statement.

"Oh, no, no… I assure you," Nii purred. "The sin I have in mind would be so much more pleasurable." He reached out slowly and let his fingers dance intimately along Tenpou's thigh. Feeling the shiver from the dark-haired god and noticing that he did not shy away from the touch made Nii move along boldly. "In one of the religions where I come from, it is a sin to desire another, especially one of the same sex." Nii seductively drew out the last word as he put down his teacup and licked his lips provocatively, leaning more closely to his captor.

"Well, since my beliefs are to treat others as I would like to be treated and to cause no harm, then I do not see a 'sinner' before me. I have to admit that I see a handsome man who intrigues me and who has still not given me his name." Tenpou cocked his eyebrow and smiled softly in encouragement. He replaced his empty cup on the tray next to Nii's.

Nii snorted. "Aw.. now.. Where is the fun in that? Wouldn't it be more interesting to be a little naughty? I think you would be a fine sinner someday. You might hate the sin but love the sinner." With the last of his words spoken in almost a whisper, Nii surged forward and caught Tenpou's lips in a kiss.

The kiss was warm and hungry. Tenpou hadn't had a chance to dabble in the delights of the flesh for some time with his duties being so demanding lately and, with the Kenren off on some silly military maneuver with the Western Army. He found himself drawn to and very interested in the man chained to his wall. His hand slid behind Nii's neck as he pulled forward, licking along the seam of Nii's lips, until they opened and his tongue slipped in. Tenpou took control of the kiss, exploring Nii's mouth and devouring him as he felt his desire for the unknown man rise. In his mind he knew he should probably be a little more careful, however his cock was making increasing demands of its own. The man was chained to the wall and Tenpou was secure in his ability to handle the situation.

He broke the kiss, allowing them both a chance to breathe. His prisoner was panting lightly and let out a small groan of disappointment. Tenpou moved his mouth to the man's neck and began tasting him with soft licks and open mouthed kisses around the collar. He had a smoky flavor, it was dark and rich and combined with the leather smell of the collar made Tenpou want to taste more.

"Mmmm… yesss…" Nii purred out as he arched his throat to allow better access to the wonderful sensations on his neck. "Don't worry about hurting me; I am not some feeble woman who needs pampering."

Tenpou growled in the back of his throat and grabbed Nii's hand, pressing it against his clothed erection. "If that is so, then how about you help me with this problem?" He leaned back on his elbows as Nii began to quickly undo his captor's pants and free his straining erection.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Nii chuckled. "My, oh my… someone seems to be happy to see me." He reached out a finger and swiped it over the tip of Tenpou's cock, collecting the first few drops of pre-cum. Watching the almost clear pearly drops start to run down his finger, he licked them up with the tip of his tongue. His eyes watched his captor closely. When he heard the soft groan as he sucked the digit into his mouth wantonly, he smiled, leaned forward and took Tenpou into his mouth. Anticipating the surge of Tenpou's hips upward, Nii placed his hands on his new lover's hips and pinned him down as his tongue started swirling around the head.

Gripping the futon cover tightly, Tenpou gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying out as the hot mouth descended on him. He dimly thought to himself that the tongue that was dancing along the underside of his cock should be declared a weapon, and he was completely at its mercy. The dark haired man continued to show his talent as he sucked Tenpou down to the root, causing the god to whimper and feel his desire pooling in his balls. Not wanting this pleasure to end too soon, Tenpou began to pull gently at the chain, causing Nii to pause. "If you continue, our fun will be over with too quickly."

Nii pulled back and let Tenpou slip from his lips with a small pop, causing the man to groan softly. "I think we have too many clothes on, my lovely host. I want to see the rest of your delectable body." He started to pull the god's pants off his hips, while Tenpou was tearing away his shirt. He chuckled as button flew off and smacked bunny in the forehead. "Careful there, we wouldn't want anyone hurt now, would we?" Nii chided, as he traced a finger down Tenpou's chest to a dusky nipple, which he pinched hard, loving not only how it peaked from the treatment but the lovely gasp that accompanied the reaction. Before Tenpou could react farther, Nii kissed it, as if kissing a small child's hurt, before he took it in his mouth and teased it gently with his tongue.

Tenpou couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, that insane mouth still pleasuring him intimately. He felt himself pushed back onto the futon, Nii's body covering his, while the licks and nips continued up to his neck. He knew that the man was leaving marks on his neck but he was too far gone in the pleasure of the moment to care. Just as their cocks slid together intimately, his prisoner whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to feel you inside of me. Will you fuck me Tenpou-sama? Make honest sinners of us." The amused tone of the voice in his ear did nothing to keep him from wanting that very thing.

Fast enough to make Nii's head spin, Tenpou grabbed the man and rolled them both over, the chain clanking loudly as Nii was positioned on his stomach. "I am afraid that I do not have any oil nearby so I suppose we will just have to make do with what we have." Tenpou grinned when Nii made a concerned grunt as he was positioned on his knees with his face buried in the futon unable to see what the god had planned. The Field Marshall spread the cheeks of the lovely ass in front of him and licked the inviting puckered entrance. Enjoying the startled cry from his prisoner, Tenpou was finally feeling back in control of the situation. He carefully circled the rosy bloom with his tongue, feeling it blossom under his ministrations. When he heard another groan and felt the body below him tremble, Tenpou slowly pushed his tongue inside. He began a corkscrew motion that was making his partner whimper and clutch the futon in the most provocative way. Tenpou couldn't help but to give his own cock a few strokes to ease some of the ache, knowing that soon he would be buried in this musky heat. Swiping some of the pearly drops leaking from his cock, Tenpou pulled back a bit and slowly inserted his finger. Using the digit to stroke in and out of the man below him, while his tongue sustained its torture, Tenpou continued to stretch and prepare his prisoner.

Nii's mind was in shock. He had heard of this act but had not previously been lucky enough to be the recipient. _This truly is heaven!_ He thought to himself. Unable to do more than push back against the wicked tongue and fingers teasing him so wonderfully, Nii panted and moaned into the futon. He finally reached a point where he thought the pleasure was going to make him lose his mind. "Now Tenpou- sama, I can't take it any longer… please fuck me now!"

Hearing his prisoner's cries, Tenpou pulled back a bit and added two fingers. He wanted to make sure that he didn't cause too much pain. He wanted to allow them both pleasure and so it came as a total surprise when Nii managed to slide quickly away from Tenpou and tackle him back onto the futon. The dark-haired trespasser's knees straddled the Field Marshall's waist, and Tenpou's eyes glazed as he watched his prisoner spit in his own hand and reach back to slick up Tenpou's erection while positioning himself above the hard member. Tenpou watched, frozen, as Nii slowly descended to impale himself. The expression on Nii's face was a mixture of pain and bliss.

Biting his lip, Nii's eyes slid closed as he felt himself full of lovely, hard cock. The sickening, stretching pain fighting with the exquisite delight of being filled to the brim, made the intruder groan in ecstasy. He felt firm hands close over his hips and hold him down, not allowing any movement. Opening his eyes, he smiled down at the concerned look on Tenpou's face. "I like a little pain with my pleasure. I think you understand." He grinned as he pulled against the chain around his neck. He tightened himself around the Tenpou and then slowly rose up on his knees only to slam back down. The cry that echoed through the room came from both men at once as they found a pounding rhythm that spurred on their desires.

Nii leaned forward as Tenpou thrust up. Suddenly his sweet spot was being struck over and over, and in a matter of moments, he shuddered, ropes of milky come spattered on Tenpou's chest. Even as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm he could feel Tenpou's harsh breath and knew that the man was close. Leaning forward farther, he reached his hand behind Tenpou's neck and whispered in his ear. "Come for me my sinner. Let's share our pleasurable sin together." At Tenpou's sex cry of completion, Nii pressed lightly on a pressure point and his host passed out.

Nii grinned down at his sleeping lover. He slowly stood and hissed as Tenpou's member slid from him and made a wet slap against the Field Marshall's abdomen. The debauched form before him made Nii smile. "You are so lovely looking like that. Hmm… actually, I think there is something missing." Nii reached up to his own neck and with a whisper and a touch, the lock opened. Leaning down, he pressed a chaste kiss to his host's lips and locked the collar around Tenpou's neck. Standing, he glanced back down and purred. "Perfect, you make quite the picture of beautiful transgression."

After settling another freshly-lit smoke dangling from his lip and pulling on his clothes, Nii collected the books that he had marked and placed them in a small pile. Picking up Tenpou's lab coat thoughtfully, he carefully slid it on over his ruined shirt. It was a little large but looked pretty good he thought as he grinned to himself. Looking over at the toy still sitting upright against the wall, Nii spoke softly, "So, what do you think? Makes me look professional does it not? What's that you say… it needs a tie? He picked up Tenpou's tie from the floor and placed it around his neck. Smoothing down his new coat, he smiled down at the sleeping man.

Picking up the toy bunny, Nii held it to his ear, as if he was listening intently to what it had to say. "Of course you can come with me. I think we will have many fun and interesting adventures." He tucked the stuffed rabbit under his arms and collected the books. As he started to concentrate and gather his magic to take him back home, he called out to his new lover, whose eyelids were fluttering open.

"I am Nii Jianyi, but you can call me Dr. Nii for short." He was smirking when he saw the eyes in front of him widen. Blowing a kiss, the darkness surrounded him and carried him home.


End file.
